Killing Pride
by Envy's-Slave
Summary: EdRoy. a rainy night the Elrics get the news of Mustangs murder. He was murdered by pride. and now enraged by the death of his lover Edward will exact his revenge on Pride. yaoi slash ON HOLD
1. Chapter 1

A/N: this is my first fanfic so please be kind. If you don't like yaoi don't read you have been warned. Flamers will be mocked, and the funniest of flames will be posted. This fanficy is co written by my friends aleex ( ah-lee-x)

Disclaimer: I do not own fullmetal alchemist or any of the people in FMA. Even though I wish I do.

Killing Pride.

------------------------------------------------

I remember that night clearly, the night we got the news. It was a cold rainy night, it was late. We were about to head up for bed when it happened….

Knock. Knock. Knock.

The Elric Brothers looked up from what they were doing. Alphonse got up from the dinning room table and headed for the door. Al opened the door slowly just making enough of a gap to see the person.

"Alphonse Elric?" asked a woman whose face was obstructed the hood of her navy blue rain jacket. A bit of blonde hair was plastered to the part of the face that was visible.

"Who's asking?" asked Edward who had gotten up from his place on the couch to make sure it wasn't an enemy at the door.

"Riza Hawkeye" said Riza as she took off her hood.

"Come inside Riza" said Al opening the door wide enough for her to enter. She put her rain coat on the coat hanger "please make your self comfortable, do you want some tea?" he asked as he headed to the dinner table.

"Oh no thank you." Said Riza weakly. She sat down on the couch and wrapped her arms around her self insecurely.

Edward looked at her trying to figure out what could make a cool collected woman like Riza Hawkeye act so strange. Unable to come to a solution he walked to his facorite window and sat on its sill, looking out the window.

Al sat in an armchair across from Riza's chair. "so..what brings you here to the outskirts of Xenotime? "asked Alphonse trying to be a good host and breaking the tension in the air.

"Well I came to find you and your brother, I have some news for you both." She said even weaker.

"What is it?" 

"we lost one of our own" said looking at the floor trembling slightly. " Their funeral will be soon and we thought that you would like to attend" 

"Who died?" asked Ed who was now interested in the conversation. "Well who!" he said almost yelling.

Riza started crying silently gripping the sides of her military jacket.

"Edward stop yelling, shouting isn't going to solve anything" said Alphonse.

Ed stood up and stormed over to her. "Who was it!"

Riza merely looked at him and tried to speak but the words got caught in her throat.

"Riza who!"

" Brother stop" said Al who rushed to his brothers side in an attempt to calm him or at least stop him from yelling.

"….Mustang….Roy Mustang" she finally said slowly and weakly.

Ed's face went deathly pale. He stumbled backwards bumping into Al.

"…Roy?...he can't be dead" Ed said disbelievingly

" Brother are you ok?" Alphonse asked worriedly

" How did he die?" asked Ed with anger and pain hinted in his voice.

" King Bradley…Pride killed him." She whispered 

------------------------------------------------------------------------

ok people that's chapter one. I'm kinda adding a cliff hanger ( if that's what you want to call it)

Please review.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: ok people here is Ch. 2 of Killing Pride. Ok here are some rules that I am setting up:  
1. no flaming just because you can.  
2. If you are flaming please don't flame on grammar and spelling. Its annoying  
3. I'm a new writer so be kind.  
4. make sure you have proof if you flame me, back up your claim.  
5. No writing all in caps.

ok so let the story continue  
-------------------------------------------------------------

A few days pass…………

The day finally came, Roy Mustang's funeral.

The military held a funeral march for Mustang. His Casket was carried throughout Central for the people to give there last respects Black banners were hung off every lamp post and a black flag was hung in all the windows. People were crying in the streets. The sky seemed darker than normal and was on the verge of crying. The day was truly melancholic.All of Mustang's closest friends and his superiors, excluding King Bradley, started filing into the church. It was an old church that had been there for centuries statues of biblical figures were everywhere, the church had a grim feeling to it. Light barely came through the great stained glass windows. They depicted great battles and emotional times. The church had draped black cloths and banners throughout the room and on the pews. The nice maroon carpet was replaced by a black one.

In the back of the church was the body of Roy Mustang in a half open casket. The casket was made of black maple with smooth red velvet interior. Roy was wearing his military uniform. After a lengthy sermon everyone formed a line to walk by the body to bid their final respects. Havoc, Armstrong and the others place a group picture of them in the casket.  
"We'll miss you Roy "said Havoc.

The gang walks away slowly with tears in their eyes.  
Next in line was Riza . Who was dressed in her uniform but had a black band around her arm and had a black veil across her face. She approached the casket. "I guess I couldn't protect you then sir. I'm sorry." She bent down and kissed him on the forehead. Her eyes shot open in surprise. The body it was warm, not the normal room temperatures that dead people are suppose to be, he was warm. She sent a glance to the Elrics. Edward who was a few people down the line caught her glance and nodded a bit in understanding.

Gracia, Mrs. Hughes, placed a picture if Maes and Roy smiling, arm in arm at Maes wedding. Both of them looking like it was the best day of their lives. Maes's daughter Elisia, who was still young at the time, placed a drawing of Roy. It was drawn with crayons, yet it still had some charm to it.

Just before Alphonse walked up to Mustang, Riza ran back to Roy and places his favorite gun. "I'm sure that you'd want this buried with you." She said weakly. As she looked at his face she swore that she saw the corners of his lips curl up into a small grin.. She quickly did a double take but his face was as normal calm face of one who was about to be but to rest."I must be imagining things "she whispered to herself. " I guess my mind is thinking of him." She looked at him one final time and walked off.

Alphonse patted her back as she walked away. Al stood there looking down upon Roy.  
" I really don't know what to say to you. We've been through so much Anyways, thanks for everything." Al closed his eyes for a moment of silence the walked off to join Riza who was on the verge of an emotional breakdown.

Finally it was Ed's turn. He walked up to the casket with his eyes closed , when he opened them he looked down upon Roy who looked as though he was just sleeping.

"Oh Roy, why did you have to leave? We still want you here….I need you here." Ed looked down absently. His vision blurred and tears threatened to fall. He wiped his eyes and pulled out a sealed envelope. "This is a letter retelling all the times we shared the good and the bad". He smiled weakly. He was just about to place the envelope the sound of thunder reached Edward's ears.

The day really did mourn him. There was a brief pause then the church doors slammed open revealing a man drenched to the bone. One could not tell his face but he wore a navy coat and shirt and brown pants that were all plastered to the man's body. Edward turned around to see who had intruded the funeral. He looked at the man whose face was covered with a slight black stubble.

The man started to walk down the center aisle. Riza stepped in front of him.

"what are you, and what are you doing here?" she barked angrily.

"Riza, move out of the way." said the man sternly. She recognized his voice and backed away immediately.

A moment later the man was in front of Ed. Ed looked up at the man and studied the part of the man's face that was visible. He reaches up and pushes the man's wet hair out of his face.

"It's you, how can this be?" Ed asked. 

"It's a long story" the man replied.

Ed eyes widened quickly. Just as he turned around to face the casket, the corpse of Roy Mustang sat up gun in hand and pulled the trigger. The man shoved Ed out of the was nearly missing the bullet.

"Damn" cursed the corpse.

Ed backed away both the man and the corpse with a confused look in his eyes.

"wait, what's going on, I'm confused" he stuttered as he backed into a pew. "You're Roy Mustang "he said as he pointed to the corpse. " and you're.."

"Roy Mustang " said the man " The true Roy Mustang."" Can you prove that?" asked the corpse as he climbed out of the casket.

" Yes I can" stated the man.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

ok that was Chapter 2 .

Find out next time so see how The Man can prove him self.

please review


End file.
